Fondations
by Ludiae
Summary: James et Lily Potter sont heureux. Ils viennent de se marier et d'acheter une maison à Godric's Hollow. Ils sont désormais prêts à passer à l'étape suivante de leur vie de couple...


Bonjour ! Voici un petit OS James/Lily sans prétention,qui m'a été inspiré par l'ambiance gaie des fêtes de fin d'année. Il n'y a pas de lemon, aussi je ne suis pas certaine du rating mais dans le doute j'ai préféré mettre "T". J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

La neige faisait rage au-dehors et avait déjà recouvert toutes les rues, les jardins et les toits des maisons de Godric's Hollow. Elle avait commencé tôt le matin, et il était prévu qu'elle dure jusque tard dans la nuit, qui se profilait petit à petit. Il était rare qu'elle tombe de cette manière dans ce village du sud-ouest de l'Angleterre alors que l'hiver n'était pas encore là. Le mois de décembre venait de commencer, et l'on pouvait voir les nombreuses décorations de Noël qui illuminaient et embellissaient les rues déjà magnifiques du village. Cette période de l'année était propice au bonheur et à la bonne humeur, et rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas accueilli la neige avec joie. Bien sûr, il avait fallu déblayer, et sous la fine couche blanche les trottoirs étaient parfois glissants, mais les rires et les cris des enfants que l'on entendait ça et là suffisaient à convaincre les derniers réticents.

Dans une rue proche du centre, qui abritait plusieurs familles de sorciers, une maison venait d'être achetée par deux jeunes tourtereaux tout juste mariés. Ils avaient eu un coup de cœur lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue, en cherchant l'endroit où ils iraient vivre. Ce n'était pas une grande propriété, mais cela leur suffisait amplement. Il s'agissait d'une construction ancienne, en pierre, entourée d'un petit jardin bien entretenu et d'un muret également en pierre qui les séparait de la rue. L'accès se faisait par un portillon noir d'environ un mètre quarante, pas beaucoup plus petit que le muret. Elle faisait probablement partie des plus anciennes habitations de Godric's Hollow, mais les précédents propriétaires ayant souhaité partir vivre à l'étranger, ils l'avaient mise en vente. Le couple avait eu de la chance de chercher à ce moment, car ils étaient certains qu'elle ne serait pas restée longtemps sur le marché. Ils l'avaient aussi choisie car elle ne se trouvait pas loin de celle des parents du marié : ils aimaient l'idée d'être proches d'eux tout en étant indépendants. Ils aimaient également ce village au charme tout particulier, dans lequel ils avaient déjà vécu tant de beaux moments. Ils étaient prêts à emménager, et bien qu'ils auraient pu transplaner, ils avaient souhaité faire le chemin entre leur ancien domicile et leur nouvelle demeure à pied, profitant ainsi du spectacle que leur offraient la neige et les illuminations de décembre qui venaient d'être installées. Tout en cette journée les comblait de bonheur.

\- Nous y voilà !

James Potter regarda tendrement sa dulcinée et lui montra la porte à présent ouverte de leur nouvelle maison. Au lieu d'entrer, Lily Potter regarda le couloir, passa un bras dans le dos de son mari, lui sourit, puis posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme la serra alors contre lui et embrassa le haut de son crâne.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, James, dit doucement la jeune femme. On a parcouru tellement de chemin toi et moi pour en arriver là !

\- Oui, répondit-il, songeur.

Tellement de chemin, c'était peu dire. Si on lui avait dit deux ans auparavant qu'il serait marié à Lily Evans, il aurait certainement ri. Ou pleuré. Ou peut-être les deux, il ne savait pas trop. Leurs relations avaient longtemps été tendues durant leur scolarité, et ce n'était qu'en septième année, lorsque James avait enfin mûri et compris ses erreurs, qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente et s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés. James avait toujours été attiré par Lily, mais cette dernière lui avait donné du fil à retordre avant d'enfin céder à ses avances. Heureusement, cela était de l'histoire ancienne et le jeune homme sourit en y repensant.

\- On a encore du chemin à parcourir, ma douce, reprit-il, les yeux soudain pleins de malice. Tu sais, je ne compte pas m'arrêter à notre mariage et l'acquisition de notre maison…

Lily le regarda d'un air à la fois amusé et interrogateur. Elle pensait savoir où il voulait en venir, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais vraiment parlé de l'éventualité de fonder une famille. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ils en avaient discuté, parfois, légèrement et sur le ton de la conversation, et savaient à peu près combien d'enfants ils souhaitaient l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient aussi affirmé, lors de leurs vœux de mariage, qu'ils seraient heureux et tout à fait capables d'assumer une grossesse et la naissance d'un enfant si cela devait arriver sans qu'ils ne les aient prévues, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé le sujet précisément, dans le but d'en faire un projet concret et planifié. Leur relation avait évolué très vite à partir du moment où ils s'étaient mis ensemble en septième année. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard, Lily s'était installée avec James chez les parents de ce dernier, ils s'étaient fiancés à dix-huit ans, mariés à dix-neuf et dans la foulée avaient acheté leur maison, qu'ils avaient très vite aménagée et dans laquelle ils s'apprêtaient à passer leur première nuit en tant que propriétaires. James étant issu d'une famille assez aisée, ils avaient pu, avec l'aide financière de ses parents, payer comptant leur habitation. Fonder une famille était désormais la suite logique de leur vie de couple, et Lily savait qu'ils le souhaitaient vraiment tous les deux, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas formulé de façon explicite. Le moment était sans doute venu, là, sur le perron de leur nouveau foyer, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchi. Elle haussa un sourcil, l'intimant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Eh bien, poursuivit James avec douceur, en jouant avec les cheveux de Lily. Nous avons acheté une maison qui compte plusieurs chambres, et je me disais que nous pourrions essayer de les remplir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il s'agissait donc bien de parler bébé. Lily sourit, et passa les bras autour du cou de son mari. Elle le regarda avec amour, longuement, intensément. Il lui rendit son sourire et soutint son regard, glissant ses mains dans son dos, autour de sa taille. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux le désir de concrétiser cette envie enfin formulée à voix haute. Elle espérait qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard ce même désir, qu'il pouvait comprendre sans qu'elle ne le dise qu'ils étaient cette fois encore sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le temps n'était pas vraiment propice aux naissances, car une guerre terrible faisait rage depuis quelques années contre un mage noir terrifiant et très puissant, qui pouvait compter sur de nombreux adeptes, et le couple faisait partie de ceux qui se battaient contre lui. Ils étaient donc constamment en danger, mais ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Ils s'étaient toujours dit, tout comme leurs amis, que cette guerre ne devait pas les empêcher de vivre, et ils l'avaient bien prouvé par leur mariage et par l'achat de leur maison. Ils vivaient le plus normalement possible, entre leurs missions pour l'Ordre et leurs combats contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il n'y avait donc rien qui les retenait de concrétiser enfin ce projet qui leur faisait envie à chacun depuis quelque temps et que James venait de formuler à demi-mot.

Lily embrassa son mari, et lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, répondit-elle, les yeux rieurs. Je suis ravie qu'on évoque le sujet, James. Comme j'avais très envie de me marier et de vivre avec toi, j'ai très envie que nous ayons un enfant toi et moi, le plus vite possible.

« Le plus vite possible ». James se mit à rire de bonheur, et fut vite rejoint par sa femme. Ils étaient aux anges.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais, dit-il avant de la serrer fort contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, James.

Il la relâcha pour la regarder dans les yeux, puis reprit la parole, la voix à nouveau pleine de sous-entendus.

\- Eh bien je crois que nous pourrions mettre notre projet à exécution dès maintenant, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Mais j'y compte bien, mon cher mari !, répondit Lily, sur le même ton.

Main dans la main, ils se décidèrent enfin à franchir le seuil de leur maison, dont ils fermèrent la porte, prêts à vivre les premiers instants d'une vie qu'ils espéraient longue et heureuse dans ce nouveau foyer. Cette première nuit s'annonçait courte et pleine de promesses.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle s'aperçut que James s'était levé sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte. Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'habitude, pourtant elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. C'était probablement dû au changement de domicile, car elle ne pouvait pas expliquer sa gêne autrement. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre son mari, son malaise, loin de s'estomper, ne fit que s'intensifier. Elle était barbouillée et l'odeur du petit-déjeuner que James préparait ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Elle fut pourtant heureuse de le voir aux petits soins et lui sourit, mais lui avait l'air inquiet.

\- Tu es toute pâle, ma Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je croyais que j'étais perturbée parce que tu ne t'étais pas réveillé à côté de moi, mais je crois bien que je suis malade, tout compte fait. Enfin…

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle ces dernières semaines, entre les missions pour l'Ordre, la recherche de maison, l'achat, l'emménagement… Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son ventre. Peut-être que le hasard avait décidé de se mêler de leurs vies et de bien faire les choses. Lily se remit à sourire. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux physiquement, mais la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir la réconforta. Elle n'était peut-être atteinte d'aucune maladie.

James la fixait toujours, attendant qu'elle poursuive sa phrase. Il avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements, guetté la moindre de ses réactions, et souhaitait en savoir plus sur ses réflexions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau, de façon plus pressante.

\- Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, James, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bains, laissant son mari dans l'attente. Il ne bougea pas avant qu'elle revienne enfin. Elle semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs, et arborait un large sourire. Ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Tout va bien, James. Tu te souviens de notre conversation d'hier soir ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Soudain, James comprit. Il regarda sa compagne, puis son ventre, et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Il n'osait pas formuler ce à quoi il pensait. Il espérait que Lily le ferait à sa place.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que… que…, parvint-il à bredouiller.

\- Oui James, on n'aura pas attendu bien longtemps. Tout avait déjà commencé avant qu'on ne se décide... Tu vas être papa !, dit-elle enfin avant de lui sauter au cou.

Il resta d'abord immobile, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Puis il lui rendit son étreinte, et l'embrassa avec passion. Il la regarda ensuite, tout sourire, puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou en y déposant un baiser. Elle soupira de bonheur et se mit à rire. Ils allaient être parents. James Potter et Lily Evans allaient avoir un enfant. Cette pensée leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, profitant de cette nouvelle inattendue et pourtant très bienvenue.

\- Quand ?, demanda soudain James.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre, il faudra qu'on aille voir un médicomage, mais je crois que ça fait bien trois semaines que je suis enceinte, si ce n'est plus. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce que j'aie la nausée ce matin. Je crois que j'ai bien relâché la pression depuis hier, comme nous avons emménagé, et mon corps a pu souffler, et me permettre de comprendre ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

James réfléchit un instant, en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Ce sera donc un bébé de juillet ou août 1980.

Il sourit à nouveau, tout comme Lily. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, avant de se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant les premiers moments de cette nouvelle vie qui les attendait.

L'année se terminait très bien et la prochaine s'annonçait merveilleuse. Un mariage, une maison, un bébé prochainement, tout leur souriait depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Tout irait à merveille. Il n'y aurait aucune ombre au tableau. Ils en étaient intimement convaincus.


End file.
